Did Somebody Sit on a Duck?
"Did Somebody Sit on a Duck?" is episode 28 of Comedy Bang! Bang! (then Comedy Death-Ray Radio). Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Todd Glass, John C. Reilly (Paul F. Tompkins), and Bill Cosby (Jon Daly). "Did Somebody Sit on a Duck?" was released on November 6, 2009. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Theme-episodes aren’t Comedy Bang Bang’s forte, so why Scott wanted to have a Philly episode we’ll never understand. I mean, Paul F. Tompkins and Todd Glass I get, but (the great Dr.) Bill Cosby? And he’s become such a shill! Well, listen anyways, for Paul and Todd at least. Introduction Scott asks Todd about his album Thin Pig, he tells the eponymous joke in the style of his infamous Phil Donahue impression. Scott plays "Philadelphia Freedom" to introduce his guests as they are all Philadelphia natives. Todd doesn't recognize it immediately, causing him to interrupt Paul's intro to find out if he recognizes it. Dr. Bill Cosby is introduced and asks Scott to have respect when he calls him 'Mr.' Cosby. Todd asks Dr. Cosby about the urban legend wherein he purchased the rights to The Little Rascals, he admits he actually bought Robert Blake, this leads Paul to ask if there is a term for 'someone who obviously commited murder, but they did not go to jail for it.' Bill Cosby's Remote Control Fart Machine Bill Cosby demonstrates his patented "Bill Cosby's Remote Control Fart Machine", it is shaped like his face, you place the machine under "Theo's" chair, you walk exactly twelve feet away, press the button and be sure to have an excuse such as "did somebody sit on a duck?" or "did Dizzy Gillespie stop by for a visit?". Dr. Cosby describes the fart machine as being the size of a Sorry! board and about as flat as his face. Paul says he is sorry about Dr. Cosby's son who was murdered by the side of the road. What Am I Thinking? This marks the first appearance of the game, Scott and Paul talk about learning the game from James Adomian. Scott also mention's him and Kulap Vilaysack said the same thing in only one round however, they were both looking at the same thing. Scott and Paul go first and in the seventh round they both say King, there is some controversy as Paul is unsure if he genuinely said it of his own accord or if he copied off Scott. Luckily, Todd hesitates in the sixth round of his game with Scott. ''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' John C. Reilly calls briefly to talk about his new film Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant which was released on All Hallows' Eve. He talks about his belief that the movie wasn't the success it deserved to be because people were too afraid, this has led him to worry about his ability to gain future roles because people may think he is actually a vampire. John mentions Dr. Cosby is one of his influences, leading Scott to ask about his other influences. John asks Dr. Cosby if they held hands would they gain the ability to fly away. Dr. Crosby replies in the affirmative, leading John to put the phone down and run to the studio. Luckily, he was upstairs at Indie 102 so this doesn't take long. The episode ends with Dr. Bill Cosby and John C. Reilly flying away. Music *"Community Property" by Steel Panther *"Bad Wiring" by R.O. Manse featuring Dragon Boy Suede *"Ras Trent" by The Lonely Island *"Hulkster's Back" by Hulk Hogan and the Wrestling Boot Band *"The Meaning of Life" by Monty Python (briefly) Category:Episodes